1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finger control device, more particularly to a finger control device capable of controlling an electronic device to switch an operating mode thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as market competition and requirements of users continue to grow, optical sensing technology for computer mice have also advanced. Manufacturers have also brought their creativity into full play and sought technological breakthroughs in application aspects and functional aspects of the computer mice.
For a current computer mouse, a flat plane is required for operation of the current computer mouse thereon so as to control movement of a cursor. Moreover, a wheel of the current computer mouse may only control a displayed vertical scroll to scroll in a vertical direction and may not control a displayed horizontal scroll to perform corresponding horizontal scrolling movement. Therefore, the current computer mouse has a lot of limitations such that convenience in usage may not be promoted.